


Allura's knight

by GayDemon07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, OC, Other, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), badass OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDemon07/pseuds/GayDemon07
Summary: Before vld Allura had a lover.She had a girlfriend that was a knight for her father king Alfor,she was a trusted knight and a all round nice ,happy ,carefree woman even after her hard childhood.One night King Alfor goes to Elyse asking her to be his personal guard in the next battle they face with Zarkon,she agrees so some tears get shed and so do a few slaps.The next day Elyse dies and so does Allura's heart  immediately after her death Allura was placed into the crypto sleep.10,000 years later Allura and coran awake but Allura has forgotten about her lover and all the memories of her.When she starts remembering she falls into a deep hole of depression and heart break,she promises not to love anyone but Elyse.But when coran finds something or someone while cleaning deep in the castle, will the tables be turned?Can they save Elyse and Allura?read to find out!!enjoy!!😋
Relationships: Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), allura x oc, allura/orginal character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Before word

So i had this sorry idea came from Andvocell_Raegree on wattpad and they gave me the original story idea.I have changed it a bit.At first andy(sorry andy i dont know your pronouns) made it as a y/n × Allura story and that gave me the idea.

I've given Alluras lover the name Elyse Hunter,her first name meaning 'God's promise'and her last name meaning the one who hunts or fights,the protector.

The next chapter will be about her background and her non existent family life.This is an lgbtq story and will be no smut,if there is i'll probally get someone else to write it for me and I'll make sure to put warnings at the beginning of chapters if so.

Hope you enjoy this story and go follow Andy.  
Bi and bored.  
Eve.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. This chapter is set before old and might make you cry

Allura's pov  
I was so bored.It had to be the most boring day in existence.i could feel every tick passing and it was mentally killing me.father had left to prepare the troops for the upcoming battle,taking my cute little knight with him.I sighed in boredom and leaning back in my chair,my hair spilling oved the edges and pooling slightly below my head.

Elyse.Elyse Hunter.

I knew i loved her.From the day she held her sword infront of her face, bowing to me and swearing her allegiance,i knew she was the one.I knew my father wouldn't be happy about me dating a girl,after all a woman cannot be a king.I could care less,i love Elyse and she loves me and thats that.  
With a quick swipe of my hand,i summoned my knight and alerted her to meet me in the castle.

I looked up as a door opened,heavy,armor-clad footsteps ringing thoughout the large room. I sat up just in time to see my beautiful knught stride in her face stoic, but fighting a smile.  
She was always happy.  
"My queen"she adressed me,bowing down,her hair falling in her face,and holding her hand over her heart. I smiled at her,standing up slowly as i walked towards her. She kept her head bowing,remaining in a respectful position.  
"Rise my love,no need for formalities behind closed doors"i murmered in her ear just loud enough to make her body shiver. I smirked. The larger woman stood straight (like she's actually straight) ,her arms resting at her sides  
"King Alfor"she whispered her eyes looking behind me.I quickly moved away just as the sound of my father's footsteps echoed in the hall. She smiled at me, a beautiful enriching thing.I felt myself blush as i looked away, embarrassed at my own carelessness. My father strode up to my knight as she dropped to one knee once a again,holding her hand to her chest again as she addressed him.I saw my father smile a sad smile as he permitted her to stand.   
"My king, you have summoned me?"Elyse asked formally,her arms strained to her side.Her face was emotionless,all evidence of our greeting gone.  
"Yes knight Elyse,you are my most elite knight.Your troops are the best ever trained of you generation and to be trained on Altea ever.Elyse i would like you to be my personal knight when we fight on our next battle with Zarkon."Alfor asserted, staring the female knight down as he watched closing for a reaction.But still her face still stayed emotionless.I could feel my heart sink below Altea's core.

'No,no no.Elyse.Don't say yes.Refuse his offer.For my sanity and your life. please say no'

I glanced over at her,praying she would see my desperate face and she'd decline.Her face remain emotionless as she stared back at my father.A painfull moment passed,the thud of my heart blaring in my ears as i waited for her reaction.She wasen't hesitating.She was gauging at my father's face for any trace of deeper emotion.I felt my fingers twitch in nervousness and anticipation.  
"I woupd be honoured,my king"Elyse responded strongly,dropping to one knee once again.I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces at hearing that.My father's face did not home his usual smile, rather a conserned look.  
"Elyse,you surely know the risks?"Alfor asked,resting his hand on the knights shoulder.  
"Of corse,my king.i exsepted those risks the day i joined your army"Elyse responed carmly. My father visibly relaxed.  
"Good,then there is no need for me to address them?" He asked hesitantly. I knew the reason for his hesitation; he didnt want to kill a young girl. If she walked into this unknowingly,her blood would be on his hands.  
"If you would like to, my lord, you may"Elyse responded wisely.My father sighed grabbing her shoulder tightly.Her armor kept her from feeling his touch,but she could be seen visibly tensing.  
"Im not going to lie to you Elyse,you are going to die,this war will be the worst war Altea has ever seen,and many if not all our troops will die,you included in that majority"my father responded dryly, his eyes filling with tears.Elyse stood strong,the rock for both my father and myself at the moment.  
"My king,it would be a great honour to die by your side"Elyse confirmed,hitting her fist against her heart saluting to my father.For the first time ever that salute sickened me.I wanted nothing more than for it to never exist,i wanted to slap Zarkon in the face and stop his war altogether so my lover can die old with me instead of unwillingly dying young because he bascically turned into a drug addict.I watched as my father struggled to fight his emotions for the young female,her unwavering strength,her determination to stay by his side even in death.  
"My child"my father said,tears streaming down his face. Elyse's face softened as she opened her arms for my father.He quickly engulfed her in his arms,sobbing into her shoulder.She rubbed his back,remaining silent.The sight was sad,and the sadness was unbearable.My father clung to his noble knight tightly,his mind refusing to accept that she was probally going to die in the next battle and was willing to do as well.Finally, he pulled away from her.With his tear streaked face,my father did the unthinkable. He bowed to his most noble and trustworthy knight, saluting her from the floor.  
"Knight Elyse.You are a worthy person,and i am proud that my daughter fell in love with you" my father sobbed.  
"I am honoured to be lucky enough to have her reciprocate those feelings,my lord i humbly accept your blessing."Elyse responded ,bending down to fold her arms over my father.The hug was awkward but that's how Elyse like things like that.Out of the ordinary and sort of awkward,but effective.My father sobbed louder.  
"Knight Elyse"i commanded.I tried not to let my voice waiver too much.She responed immediately,standing up straight at my attention.Her green eyes bore deeply into my blue ones.Holding contact was difficult so i looked away.  
"Yes,princess"she adressed me.I hated how perfect and innocent she sounded like she didn't just agree to die by my fathers side.  
"We need to 'have a talk' follow me"I commanded ,beckoning her with a stiff finger.It hurt to move,breath and think. I could hear her accepting her death from my own father like it was a special blessing.It took my own will to not scream at her to beg her to take it back,to stand with me and to protect me.

To live with me.

Elyse nodded,as we walked down the corridor to my room all the way all i heard was the clicking and clanking of her armour.  
We arrived quickly at my room,where i quickly shoved her inside making sure know one saw us and locked the door. She turned to me,her face serious and expectant,like she was expecting a lecture or beating. It made me feel guilty for what i was going to do next.  
"What did you wa-"Smack.  
Elyse stood straight,her face thrown to the side from the force of my hit. Her cheek immediately flushed an angry red.She did not move,she did not blink,she didn't even breathe.After a few moments of silence she finally spoke up.  
"Are you done or would you like to even it out?"she responed,her head turning to look at me squarely.I glared and raised my hand to slap her again.She stared down at me,waiting for the impact.My vison became increasingly blurry as i tried to fight the tears gathering in my eyes.Her gaze softened as she opened her arms to me.I sobbed louldly,rushing into her embrace.Her armour was cold against my body,but her arms were of incredible warmth.She stroked my hair lovingly,shushing me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.It hurt how wonderful her voice sounded,how much i never wanted her to stop speaking.It hurt knowing that one day she could go to battle and never come back,she could leave me and i wouldn't know until they'd be carring her dead body through the corridors of the castle.I pulled away from her calming embrace,sniffling as i wiped at my eyes pathectically.She smiled softly and grabbed my cheek with her gloved hand,tilting my face to look at her.She smiled softly,wiping her thumb under my eye clearing away all the tears.I leaned into her touch and closing my eyes as i savoured the feeling of her.  
My lips quivered childishly as i reached up to grip her hand.  
I pressed my lips to her palm.

Im afraid.please dont leave.

Elyse leaned towards me, her breath ghosting over my face as as i closed my eyes.She breathed against my neck for a moment before her lips moved again.  
"Let me love you,'llura"Elyse murmered against my neck kissing her way up my neck and nibbled on the edge of my ears.I blushed at the action,nodding and tilting my head to give her more room.She quickly took advantage of the exposed neck,she left kissed and bites across it,her teeth grazing the skin gently.I gasped at the feeling,my hand gripping tighly at her armour covered shoulders.  
"Please"she whispered against my neck,licking a long stripe from the base of my neck to the bottom of my ear.I moaned at the feeling,fratically nodding.She quickly dominated me,picking me up bridal syle and chucking me onto the bed. No matter how dominant I seemed around her, we both knew that Elyse conquered me effortlessly. I was flattered she allowed me to feel powerful at all around her. I felt her smile against my neck as she pressed a hard kiss against my neck, her teeth settling against my skin. She pulled away to quickly pick me up bridal style. My arms flew to wrap around her neck, her hands securing my legs and side against her. I wasent the first time she had picked me up like this, and I didn't want it to be the last.

She quickly tossed me onto my large bed, my body bouncing slightly as she quickly assessed our outfits.

"This is gonna be tough..." Elyse muttered as she bit her fencing glove, pulling the material from her fingers with her teeth. She quickly dropped the article as her dominant side crawled out. Elyse smirked at me darkly   
, her pupils blown wide with lust. She gave me one harsh comment that made my eyes widen.

"Strip." Elyse commanded, twisting the clip off her steel boots, the armour falling of with an audible clank.  
"Wh-what?" I stuttered, my hands clenching at my dress in confusion.  
"You heard me: I said strip, or else I'll do it for you" Elyse stated, her breast plate falling of her chest. The rest of her armour shortly followed, leaving her in a tight black tshirt and tight black leggings. She turned her back to me, pulling her short over her head. Her back muscles rippled as her arms maneuversed the clothing around her large chest and head. Her pants quickly fell, leaving her in the most skimpy pair of panties and bra I had ever seen. The fitted lace material hardly covered her, leaving little to the imagination.

She turned to me, body proudly on display. Her skin was littered with bright and dark pink scars, some large some small, but all scattered everywhere across the muscled and toned body she used to carry the burdens of her team, my father........me. Her scars were everywere. She even had one that curved around her hip and stopped just below her panty line, poking out the small slither of material tightly across the thick curve of her hip.  
"I thought I told you to strip" Elyse growled, climbing over me. I felt my heart begin to race up.  
"Looks like I have to do it now" she muttered, leaning down to nip harshly at my throat.  
"Hope you didnt like anything youre wearing" she growled grabbing the top of my dress and ripping it.  
My eyes widened at the sound, but a flood of heat pooled between my legs. Her strength was almost immeasurable, border lining galra.

She quickly pulled the ruined cloth down my body, sliding it gently over my chest and down my side. She peppered kisses all the way down my body. The dress slid delicately over my legs, and once it was off, her hands gripped tightly at my thighs. She continued to kiss my body everywhere, worshipping the exposed skin. I felt my heart swell at the action as her hands stroked my thighs lovingly. Her lips pressed firmly to the junction of my hip, her tongue darting out momentarily to sneak a taste of the skin there.

"God, i love you"he muttered,kissing my hip bones.  
"Y'know, i was always a thigh kinda girl" Elyse pureed,nuzzling her nose against the inside of my thigh. I sighed at the feeling,my legs opening slightly to fit over her shoulders. I reached a hand down to thread my fingers through her hair which she was previously in a ponytail before I pulled it out. She growled at the feeling,leaning forward. I had no idea what she was going to do,but i knew that she would never do anything to hurt me. She reached a deft finger up to pull my panty line,tugging it high and snapping it against my hip. I gasped, my body jolting at the strange feeling. I felt another flood of heat flush my nether regions. She smirked, grabbing the fabric between her teeth and finger, and ripping it in half, pieces falling away. She leaned forward with a satisfied purr, rubbing my clit with her nose. I squealed at the feeling, my fingers curling tightly in her hair as u felt my body curl around her. She sighed, her hands working their way under me, gripping my ass cheeks and pulling the skin to spread the cheeks slightly.

She groaned against me, her thumbs dipping slowly into me, spreading my lips open. I felt my legs tense against her,pulling her closer as i found purchase in her soft long black locks. She let out a small laugh before pressing her lips to my do it,nibbling slightly,gently, her vibrant green eyes gazing up at me for any reaction of pain. When she found none, she licked me harshly, her rough tongue dragging slowly against my sensitive core. She flicked her tongue against my clit before sucking it between her lips roughly, her mouth pressed tightly to me as her tongue prodded my most sensitive area. It tipped a scale in me,ecstasy washing over me as i cried out. She pulled one hand away from my ass, her two fingers quickly finding q new rhythm inside of me. I felt a wetness drip from my waiting core, dripping thickly down against my thighs and cheeks. Her fingers curled inside me, caressing my walls with tender rugged strokes, my natural lubricant making the movements smooth as silk. She pulled her fingers roughly, a soft, wet noise filling the area beneath me. I let out a guttural moan, feeling her fingers dip farther into me as my walls clench around her.

Her mouth worked quickly, sloppily lapping against my clit as a third finger worked it's way into me. I felt a wail bulid in my throat as i reach my hand that isn't in Elyse hair to my mouth, my teeth sinking into the skin of my knuckles as my grip on her hair tightened farther. She hummed in satisfaction against me, the vibration causing a jolt to shoot through me with a surprised whine. She smirked, grazing her teeth against my clit, my body shuddering in panicked ecstasy. I landed helplessly as her mouth left my clit for a moment, her other hand coming up to press a calluses finger to the sensitive but of nerves.

"Such a pretty little thing......" Elyse purred, her fingers sliding out of me. I whispered at the loss, but quickly choked as she wrapped her lips around mine. She sucked gently at the swollen lips, thrusting her tongue into me. My back arched harshly, my body shivering at the strange sensation. Her tongue exported mercilessly, wriggling wildly inside me, lapping desperately at my convulsing walls. Her fingers pinched harshly at my clit, the bundle of nerves burning hot at the stimulation. I curled back into her, feeling a hot convulsion rock my body.

"A-awash!" I wailed, tending against her as a flood of liquid pooled onto her waiting tongue and into her hungry lips. Elyse continued to kitten lick me through my orgasm, the feeling incredible compared to anything else I had ever felt. My body shook helplessly as i came.

Finally Elyse pulled away from me with a pop, my legs jolting at the feeling, my body sensitive and almost numb. Elyse kissed her way back up my body, licking gently at my nipples, before she hovered over me. She licked her lips, gazing down at me lovingly. 

Elyse leaned down and brushed our noses togther. I quickly grabbed the back of her neck and smashed her lips to mine, wrapping my legs around her waist. My flavour filled my mouth as i sucked at her tongue, begging to feel that stimulation in my mouth. She laughed quietly, pulling away with a smile.

"No,no. My princess, that's enough for tonight"Elyse whispered quietly, leaning over me, kissing my shoulder gentally. I sighed, whether from exhaustion, frustration, or both, i was unsure.  
"But you didn't-" I started, but Elyse swiftly cut me off with a kiss.  
"I don't need anything. Pleasuring you is my job, and that's good enough" she whispered. Elyse quickly moved behind me, spooning me into her large body.  
"Goodnight,my love" she whispered, kissing my neck gently, avoiding the clustering bruises she had left behind.  
"Goodnight." I whispered back, falling into a deep sleep.

Next morning (still Allura's pov)

I awoke to the castles alarm and Elyse's armour clanking as she pieced it together.  
I sat up frantically.  
"Elyse?what wrong?Where are you going?is this a drill?please tell me its a drill!!"i say praying that it was a drill.  
"No my love,this isn't a drill.This is war and I'm late, i need to go protect you father now"Elyse stated calmly,rushing to click her armour together.I felt my heart race at the thought.  
"N-no!"i cried,standing quickly,not caring i was naked from last night.i ran to her side,pressing my bare body to her armour-clad one,gripping her arm tightly.  
"Y-you cant leave!Not now!"i sobbed.  
Elyse stared down at me,her gaze sorrowful,but her feaures firm.  
There was no backing out.  
"Im sorry, 'llura"she growled,hoisting her sword onto her side.She turned to me quickly,holding my face in her large palms.I sobbed cleching her wrists as i rubbed my face desperately against her hand.  
"'llura..."she whispered.I cried louder,she leaned forward,kissing my lips deeply.  
"I will return to you."she said breathlessly,smiling gently at me.  
I choked back another sob as i nodded frantically.Elyse's smile brightened as she straightened herself and dashed out the door after giving me another deep kiss,leaving me bare and alone.

Afew hours later  
I felt my heart shatter for the second time in 2 days.There she was my knight,crawling back to me.Elyse look as beautiful as ever,even with her blood and her fallen comrades' blood smeared across her face. She whimpered as i picked her up,dragging her into the castle.She cried out as i laid her on the ground, assessing her wounds.she coughed, blood spurting out of her mouth.Her arm was obviously broken, the bones protruding out from her skin,blood pouring out of wounds all over her body.Is this how she got all those scars?  
Elyse smiled weakly, her unjured hand cupped my cheek.I felt new tears run down my face at the sight of my injured girlfriend.  
"S-see?"she whispered,her voice hoarse and dry"I t-told you.....i-id c-come bac-ck"Elyse stuttered blood dribbling down her chin.I nodded,smiling weakly as i wiped away the bright red liquid away of her chin.  
"Yes,you did.But you have one last order..."i muttered, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead seeing that horrible scar she had over her left eyes.Her skin was pale and was getting colder.I had to get her to the cryopod before it was too late.she gave me a confused look.  
"Wh-what's that Love?"she whispered. Her voice was getting quieter.  
"You have to live.....live for me"i sobbed clutching her to my chest.She grunted at the action but that didn't stop me.   
"l-llura......you and-d i both kn-know i-im gonna m-make it"Elyse swallowed thickly,tears gathering in her eyes."b-but Just know......I a-always liv-ved for you l-llura.....A-Allura you m-my everything, and you alw-ways will be......i love you,my princess...."Elyse quickly pressed her dirt covered lips to mine, the metallic taste of her blood filling my mouth. I pressed back firmly,the pressure bruising my lips. Her breathing slowed,till it stopped, her body going limp in my grip. I pulled away, sobbing over my girlfriend's dead body,sobbing at the sight.She looked peaceful.....oh so beautiful.I gripped her body tightly,sobbing against her.

It wasn't fair.


	3. Elyse's Back story

Elyse,Elyse Hunter grew up in an orphanage after her parents gave her up for unknown causes.She grew up hating her parents even though she had never met them,she was always rebelling against the owners of the orphanage and when she turned 13 she disided she was gonna learn to fight and eventually become the first female fighter of king alfor's guard. When she became 15 she got into the training faclity and afew years later pasted all the tests.As the next 10 and a half months pasted after she graduated she worked out in the gym as often as possible and 2 weeks before her 18th birthday she got into Alfor's guard and underwent more training.  
During her training she met princess Allura and soon became good friends,Elyse becoming Allura's personal guard and eventually different feelings blossemed between the 2 girls.  
They got flustered whenever they were around each other and ended up dating in secret ect.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during vld, Warnings: sad Allura and alot of crying and a couple of flashbacks

Allura's pov  
"Alright paladins!Time to get ready for dinner!"i called and watched as all the paladins rushed to come in and get ready.I laughed quietly,walking towards my own quarters to get ready.

I slid my dress off,slowly standing in my shiwer room,running a bath to take away my dailey stresses.i sighed, relaxing into the warm embrace of the water.It felt warm, familiar, lethargic,lonely.O struggled to place the feeling but quickly dismissed it as i urged myslelf to unwind momentarily and just relax.I let out another sigh as steam surrounded me in the bathroom,my eyes sliding shut as i enjoy the silence and the nice warmth of the water.

I slowly allowed my mind to wander, aimless memories flooding my consciousness........

"Allura,this dress is perfect!!"

I quickly sat up,water splashing slightly out of the tub.my eyes were wide,my heart thrumming in my ears as i slowly assesses the voice that had spojen in my mind.

"My dear,i will always serve by your side.i am your knight."

My vision blurred,my lip quivering as i hugged my knees. The water didn't feel as warm and relaxing anymore.If anything it felt like cild alcohol against my body cleaning but stinging at any cost.I let out a shuddered sigh,closing my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks.

Elyse hunter. My dearest ,beloved ,deceased knight.Friend.Idol.Lover

I sobbed against my knees as the steam slowly dissipated from the air.The air tasted thick sad and the slightly of lavender.Her favourite scent.

I wept for the emptyness in my heart,the loss in my soul,the burning in my chest and the new found empty feeling in my life.I wept for the tragedy of the love i onec knew and worshipped.But most of all, I wept for the abrupt theft of my love.

There was no one to understand or listen to my tears.

I cleaned myself and sorted out my tear strained face,i quietly went to dinner.I sat in my space at the head if the table.  
I didn't feel like eating anymore.  
"Allura?" A gentle voice called.I fought the urge to stiffen at the call,but i merely cast my eyes up to look slowly at the worried faces of my paladins.I felt a small twinge of guilt course though me as i straighten my posture,smiling slightly.It was a bitter smile,forced and sorrowful.Easy to see though.

Shiro cleared his throat,staring at me with kind eyes.  
"What's on your mind 'llura"he asked quietly calling me the nickname that Elyse called me.I saddened even more and froze for a moment before slowly directing my gaze back to my meal. Another suppressed shiver,but this one less pleasant than the last.  
"My life before my cryo-sleep," i muttered,reaching a hand to grab my cup of water. I swirled the liquid.watching it twirl in it's temporary prison. Faintly,i felt like my soul could relate to the feeling. I could feel the eyes of everyone at the table staring at me. I glance up making eye conact with keith.  
"What was it like?"Hunk asked,his voice low and cautious. I almost thanked him for his reverence. I smiled,feeling tears flood my vision once more.My thoughts flooded with images of her.  
"It was every bit wonderful ,as it was beautiful," i whispered back,my voice wavering as i fought the onslaught of tears. Hunk looked back at his food. I looked away as coran straightened his gaze at me,questioning eyes staring at me,begging for an explanation.  
"It was someone you loved,wasen't it?" Pidge piped up,looking at me with calculating eyes.I felt a small shiver shake my lower back.I nodded mindlessly,my eyes dropping to my lap.  
"Indeed.it was,"I responded slowly,staring at my entwined hands.  
"It was all i needed then.....i just wished i still had her now..."i whispered,watching droplets splatter8 seamlessly against my hands.  
"she was my everything......"  
The mood shifted,a sad confused aur choking the already tense atmosphere.  
Lance looked up  
"What was she like?"he inquired,tilting his head towards me as he gazed at me expectantly. I gripped my hands together watching them turn white at the stregth of the hold. I took a deep shuddering breath.  
"Maybe another time."i settled,standing and exiting the room quickly. I could hear a quiet hum of hushed conversation resume at the table, but i only hurried back to my quarters ,struggling not to break down and to sob on the floor of the corridor.

"I can't wait to lead my own regiment,ya know? It'll be so awesome! I'll serve you as your very own loyal knight!" 

I fell to my knees in my doorway,tears streaming quickly down my face at the memory.my mind go crazy.

Elyse.Elyse Hunter .Elyse.Elyse hunter.Elyse.Elyse Hunter. Elyse.Elyse Hunter.

She had always been so excited to be a knight, and she was so excited to serve. Elyse had never been so excited then the day she officially got drafted.

"You know i love you right? With all my heart 'llura. I swear,i will never love another as i have loved you, 'llura."

I clutched my chest in agony,violent racking wails shaking my body. She had been so honest,so loving, so mine. There was nothing she wasn't perfect at. She never placed herself above me,never.  
I rubbed pitifully at my eyes,a weak attempt to stop the nonstop flow of tears.  
I missed her.I missed her so damn much.I missed the way she talked to me, understood me,loved me,touched me.It was intoxicating,and the loss was so devastating. My tear were floods of endless pain and sadness.  
I slowly calmed myslef,easing my sobs to small hiccups as i changed into my sleepwear.  
As i walked towards my bed,a final memory stuck my mind,freezing my legs in place as my mind sagged in relief.  
Her official draft shirt. I still had it. She had left it to me the day my father had officially declared her a regiment leader. She claimed it was a romantic way of her claiming me as her own. It was her official chance to trade the ragged work shirt for tight spandex and armor.  
I hurried towards the locked closet in the corner of my room,the one i had never opened since waking up from my cryo-sleep. I reached a shaking hand to the door handle,pressing it gently against the firm furniture.The door clicked slowly, opening a crack. I quickly tugged the door open my breath catching in my throat.

There, sitting untouched in the closet, was an entire wardrobe of Elyse's clothing. A wave of her scent washed over me as i stood shaking in the doorway. Lavender,her sweat and vanilla filled my nostrils as i stared at the clothing she had held so dear. My gaze slowly travelled to the floor,my tattered and ripped dress pooled on the floor from our first night together.The first and last time i physically loved her.

She had left everything to me. She must have moved everything in here the day before she.....

I dropped to my knees,reaching a shaking hand to grip the edge of her barracks clothes.It was tattered,stringy and worn. But i was hers. It still smelled like her.I tugged the garment out of the closet, pressing it to my nose. I breathed deeply.

Elyse.Elyse.Elyse.

I layed on my bed,tears staining the pillow beneath my head as i glung to the garment.

It was hers.

I didn't leave my room that morning.i sat infront of the closet, whimpering pathetic conversation at the remaining pieces of my lover. My tears never ceased.  
When i finally left my room,my eyes were puffy from crying,my cheeks flushed ans tear stained.I never let go of her garment, my fingers gripping the worn cloth tightly. I sniffled as i walked into the kitchen, the paladins all standing there. They looked uo at me, grinning at first before their faces were washed clean with worry.  
"I think im ready to tell you. About my dear Elyse," i muttered,walking to the couch. I heard the paladins and Coran scramble to follow me, all crowding around me as i sat, ready to listen.

"She was a knight,"i started,my fingers twitching against the garment in my hands."she was my knight. She was so ecstatic to be drafted. She just couldn't believe she was the first female to be to be willingly drafted to my father."

I smiled at the memory of her bragging about her big step. One step for Altea One step for her......One step for me. 

"She was selfless,caring,giving...."i paused,biting my lip."she love me and she never failed to express that. Elyse was everything anyone could ever need in life."i felt tears slide into my vision again.  
"Was she beautiful?" Pidge asked quietly,staring at me with owl eyes.I let out a humourless laugh.  
"The most beautiful thing ever to walk.she was so confident and strong,her body was a force of passion and strength. Elyse was never afraid of anything,and her scars displayed that. Her body was the strongest and the most littered with scars i had ever seen. She had hundreds in so many places, but she never hid them. Elyse thought they gave her character. An edge. There was no scar she wasn't proud to share" i struggled to swallow the lump in my thoat, remembering the thick scar that curled around her hip.  
"A female knight? Of your fathers' regiment?" Coran inquired, disbelief coating his words. I looked at him before staring straight ahead.  
"Yes she was the strongest warrior my father raised, she was never back down and she was always willing to work harder to become stronger. She prided herself in ability to overpower everyone who dared speak back to my father."i suppressed a shiver, remembering her raw strength against others. Defending my father and me was her strongest battle.  
"She never neglected me though, and she always made sure to return to me before skyfall." I breathed,closing my eyes as i fought the mental image of her bloody half dead body crawling back to me.

She always came back to me.Why didnt she come back then.

I let out a shakey breath. My sholder shook and my lip quivered, but i pusged forward.

"She stood taller then any Altean, and she was much stronger that us. Her strength was borderlime galra any many questioned her ethnicity since she never met her family you see becasue she grew up in an orphanage, but she never let it bother her. As fast as those rumors came,it took forever to finally silence them her death did the trick." I felt my throat close as tears casvaded rapitly down my cheeks. The paladins were staring at me with sympathetic interest. I choked a sob before bringing my fist to my mouth,covering my shaking lips.  
"Allura you don't have to-"shiro started but i cut him of.  
"The day she died was the last time she came back to me."i said quickly."she slept next to me that night and left me empty the next morning. She promised to come back to me even if she was half dead"  
"Did she really come back?" Keith inquired softly,staring at me in confusion. I let out a sob,wiping my cheeks feverishly as i nodded quickly.  
"She came back.She was barely alive, but she came back. She returned bloody and broken. A beaten and dying soldier returning to the princess before lying limp in my lap.I cried until Coran and my father shoved me in to a cryopod sealing me away and locking her memories from me. Until now"i let out another broken sob,curling into myself slightly as i gave a bitter smile to the paladins.  
"Now,her story won't die with me. You can help her live threw you all....." i whispered, feeling another torrent of tears fill my visions before i closed my eyes,curling into my knees as i wept. Shiro and keith quickly sat by me, giving me an awkward but comforting hug.

Exactly like Elyse would have.

'I hope you know i love you 'llura.thats why im doing this'

'I would never leave you,'llura.Never'

'Allura. I promise to return to you'

'I love you 'llura'

I continued to sob until I fell asleep, Shiro carrying me to my room and coran covering my exhausted body with my blanket, still clutching Elyse's draft shirt.

I didn't have the energy to register the small hum of a conversation occuring in the hallway.

Coran's pov(ooh whats gonna happen now-○-)

"Please keep an eye on her shiro.Tell me if anything happens in the night"i requested quietly nervously glancing at the sleeping princess.  
"Of corse, Coran. Goodnight"Shiro bid,walking across the way to his room.

I bid him a quiet goodnight before walking swiftly to the staircase. It was a quicker way of making my way back to the cryopods that were in the depth of the castle. I chewed my nail in nervous fear as i rapidly descended the flights heading towards the eternal sleep chambers.  
"King Alfor never said a thing about this woman, let alone her importance...."i muttered,walking quickly towards the healing pods.I pressed my palm to the door of the only pod activated the body inside illuminating in the cool blue.The name on the bottom lit up in the blue hue,identifying the body living inside by blood,dental, and finger prints.

Elyse.Elyse Hunter.

"Allura's knight has been sleeping beneath her all these years, and i hadn't the slightest idea who she was....."i whisper,staring in slight awe and in horror at the powerful woman before me.

King Alfor's most loyal knight and lover to the princess was alive.

What a surpise this was going to be.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 before i start imma tell you the hight of everyone....  
> Elyse 6"3  
> Shiro 6"3  
> Keith 5"10 1/2  
> Coran 5"10  
> Lance 5"8  
> Allura 5"9  
> Romelle 5"7  
> Hunk 5"7  
> Pidge 4"9  
> Ok lets go...
> 
> \---------------

Allura's pov  
*Dream*  
'Allura, you look stunning. I hope you look that good on our wedding day' A quiet voice whispered seductively.Warm arms encompassed my body, slender fingers gently cupping my forearms.  
"Elyse?! Is that you!"i gasped, trying to look behind me. The figure behind me laughed at my attempts,my neck refusing to allow me sight behind me.  
'Who else would it be,dearest?' She whispered, leaning into my ear to nibble at the tender cartilage. I shivered as tears welled up in my eyes,warth flooding my chest as i relaxed farther into the large body behind me.  
"Oh....my dear knight........my precious Elyse"I sobbed,trying to reach the body behind me. I wanted to feel her warmth on my fingers, her skin against my mine, i wanted to feel her. Ensure that she was really there,really with me. My hands shakily reached behind me,fingers twitching nervously at the prospect of finally touching what they had missed for so long. However,when they reached to where she should have been, a small shift of hair was all i felt. My heart skipped a beat, aching at the missing warmth as she pulled slighly away from me.  
'Tch, tch, tch. No touching now, 'llura. You know how this works.' She scolded gently, reaching her hands foward to press them against the front of my thighs. I shivered while trails of tears flooded my cheeks. My hands curled up into tight fists that i held up to my cheeks.  
"Elyse....please......I need to know you're really here......please,let me touch you,please...."i begged,sobbing pathectically as i felt her pulling away again, this time she didn't stop.

'Im sorry.......'

Then she was gone. I wailed loudly,collapsing to the ground in my tears as i felt her warmth drift away. I felt broken, ruined, alone.

And she was never going come back to me.Ever.

i'll never love anyone but you my knight.

Coran's pov  
I think the paladins could tell something was up with me.After last night i could barely sleep knowing i was hiding something,someone from Allura.  
"Coran?"shiro asked at breakfast while i was heavy in thought.  
"yes shiro???"i ask facing the 2 toned haired man.  
"you were zoning out,what are you thinking about?"shiro asked.  
"allura"i said.  
"what about her?"  
"well a few weeks ago while cleaning out the pods i found a used pod with name Elyse hunter enscribed on the botom of that said pod"i said and immedatly all the paladins faces looked alarmed.i stud up."everyone but hunk follow me."i say  
"why not me?"hunk asked confused.  
"you and allura get on really well,if she wakes up or asked were we are distract her,make her food try and cheer her up."i say and i tell the rest of the paladins to follow me. i take them to Elyse's pod were the 'stronger' pods were held. Pidge just stands there gaping at the pod.  
"how?.........Allura said she died in her arms,everything here is wrong.shes clearly alive,blood pumping nicely,strong heart beat. everything about her is good,as if she never died"pidge mumbled.  
"well what do we do with her then, she can be the cure to allura depression and endless sorrow"shiro said to me.  
"i agree,but first ill answer pidge's question.these pods arent were they usually are,thats because these are the stronger pods,make for Alteans only.when an altean dies our blood can stay warm up to a couple ours after our death,these pods are made so depending on our injuries at death and our age, by using these pods we could be brought back to within hours,months,years even decades,i think thats the plan Alfor had for Elyse.He must of known that once Allura remembered her she'd get,what you humans call it, depressed."i said 

lets hope my plan works i think.

"So what do we do then?"pidge askes.  
"I say we let her out of that pod and let her know whats happening and then reunite Elyse and Allura" keith says.   
"Can i?"pidge askes motioning to the panel.  
"Be my guest"i say.

Pfft......

The pod opens and the muscular woman falls into lances arms,who was casually standing infront of the pod.  
Elyse looks up to lances eyes.  
"Who are you?"shes askes in a ruff voice.  
"The names lance"Lance flirts.Elyse scowls at the cuban boy and pushes him away and uses the pod to lean on.  
"You are you all,"she says.  
"Well im shiro,that pidge,that keith, you've met lance and the Altean is coran,we're the new paladins of Voltron " shiro introduces them all.  
"Oh,what happened to the original paladins"she askes cautiously.keith reaches to her shoulder and puts his hand on her shoulder.  
"Its been 10,000 years"Keith says.  
Lance starts laughing.i don't know if its because of the size difference or what,Elyse bats keith away and points at me.  
"I reckonize you"she says.  
"Me?"i say.  
"Yeah,you were friends with Alfor,if its been 10,000 years why are you still alive"  
"Pidge try and see if Allura's still in her room,if she isnt get some of Elyse's clothes if she is get some of my clothes,they should fit her"shiro orders, pidge nods and runs up the stairs.  
"Wait Allura?"Elyse says"what have done to the princess coran"  
"Take a seat knight Elyse,we need to explain"Shiro says.  
"How do you-"she says,shakes her head and sits at the nearest bench.

~A few hours later~  
Elyse pov(ooh i bet you've all been waiting for this)  
"So Zarkon and lotor are still alive,Altea was destroyed over 10,000 years ago and Allura's depressed and still thinks im dead"i say.Coran nods.Pidge,Shiro,Keith and lance left about an hour ago after pidge left some clothes.  
"When can i see Alljra then?"i asked.  
"In a tick"coran said.He stud up and told me to follow him,we walked up the stairs and soon we were walking up a very familiar corridor.i used to protrol these corridors.  
"Are we going to Allura?"i asked as my heart started to beat faster.  
"Yes,quicker Allura is happy,quicker we can discuse battle strategy"coran said.  
Soon we were at her room.  
"Good luck"Coran said and left.  
"Thanks"i mumbled and waited till he was gone before i knocked.  
"Who is it?"i heard from inside.  
"Why dont you open the door and you'll find out"i say and immediately the door swings open.There Allura stands face and eyes all blochy,her hair matted and she was clutching my offical draft tshirt in her right hand,a tishu in the other   
"Elyse?"  
I nod.  
"This isn't a stupid prank is it"  
I walked up to her and grabbed her hands,taking the draft tshirt and tishu and throwing them to the side,putting her hands over my heart.  
"Im alive,and im not leaving anytime soon"i say and she breaks down in tears,i hug her to my chest.  
"Im here, let it all out babe"i say and pick her up bridal style.I carry her to the bed,closing the door behind us.  
I lie on the bed and she cuddles up to me.

After a while she stopped crying and we just cuddled.  
"Whose clothes are you wearing?"she asked.  
"I think there shiro's,i dont know the small one got them,paige i think her name was"i say.  
"Pidge"she corrects me.  
I lean down and kiss her gently.  
Suddenly theres a knock on the door and another person who I've not met comes in.I immediately stand up and get into a guarding stance on allura.  
"Who are you?"i ask.  
"Elyse,babe leave hunk alone"Allura says putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"N-nice to m-meet you E-Elyse"hunk says. I put my guarding stance down and go back onto the bed.  
"Whats wrong Hunk?"Allura askes.  
"D-dinners ready"he says and leaves.

Allura looked at me.  
oh quiznack im in trouble i think.  
"What was that about?"she asked.  
"I dont know i've never met him before"i say.  
Allura rolls her eyes.  
"Im going to get changed,don't go anywere"she says.  
"Can i choose your dress?"i ask.  
"No,get get some of your actual clothes on,i dont like smelling shiro on you"  
"Fine" i say and go to the seperate closet.  
I change into a black shirt, blue denim shorts,grey jacket and a pair if combat boots.  
Allura changed into one of her older dresses,and we went down to the dinning room.  
I sat down on Allura's left.Coran the other side of me.  
(They sat like this.....  
Allura  
Shiro Elyse  
Pidge Coran  
Lance  
Keith  
Hunk   
I did that because i didnt wanna explain...Btw keith and lance are dating)  
Hunk brought in the space goo.  
"Sorry about what happened earlier hunk"i said.  
"No problem,Elyse i understand"he said as he placed my bowl infront of me.  
"Thanks"i mumbled.  
"So, Allura's back to her usual self and we now have Elyse-"Shiro said.  
"Yes and Do you have a problem with my girlfriend Shiro"Allura said cutting shiro of.i could tell she was tense so i placed my hand on her thigh to comfort her.  
I nodded at shiro to continue.  
"No,as i was saying because we have Elyse,hopefully we could learn so new fighting techniques"Shiro said then he looked at me."is it possible?"  
"I mean,possibly I'd need to get my strength and stamina back up,So give me a week and i could train you all"i say.  
"Great"shiro said.


	6. Chapter 4

(Still Elyse's pov)  
After dinner me and Allura made our way back to her/our room.  
We were lying on the bed,our legs tangled and my arms were around waist and her head was on my chest.  
"Do we still have the gym?"i asked.  
Allura looked up at me.  
"I think so"  
"Can we have look?"i said trying to sit up,she pushed me back down.  
"Later lets just cuddle for a bit more"she said pushing me back down.  
"No lets train together"i say managing to get out of her tight grip. She pouts.  
"Come on don't do a Keith"  
"Lets train"i say but she pushes me back onto the bed and straddles my waist so her legs are either side of my waist.  
"Please 10 more minutes"She says with a cute innocent face.  
I roll my eyes,  
"Fine"  
She kisses my lips gentally and lies back down on my chest and i play with her hair.

Eleven minutes later

"Can we go train now?"i ask Allura rolls her eyes.  
"Fine"she says and gets up of me.I get changed into a sports bra and joggers. Then we walk down some hall ways and up some stairs and we arrived at the 'knight gym' as we used to called it.  
Allura then watches me train,10 minutes later im running in the tredmil.  
"Im going to check on all of the paladins,if you need me come find me.ok"she said and kisses my cheek  
"Ok" i say and she leaves.

The next few hours i just lift weights and listen to music. Soon enough the door opens and Keith walks in.  
"Oh,i'll leave if you want" keith says and starts to walk out.  
"No keith wait,if you want to work out then come join me,i'll put my headphones in" i say and he walks back in. Now i can see what hes wearing,he's wearing a dark red tank top and cargo shorts with black trainers.  
"Yeah dare"he says and i unconnect my phone from Bluetooth speaker in the corner and put in my Bluetooth headphones on instead. Keith puts in his headphones and starts to warm up.i ignore him and continue to lift weights and doing squats(srry I don't really know what you do when you work out).

An hour later I disided to take a break,i can always train some more later when keith has left.I say my goodbyes to keith and leave to find Allura.  
I find her in the dinning room with a blonde girl and hunk.i sneak up behind her and rap my arms around her waist.  
"Guess who?"i whisper in her ear.  
"Hey babe"she says.  
"Who's this?"i ask I've never seen this person before and there obviously altean due to the blue marks and pointy ears she posses.  
"Oh this is Romelle,when you came out of the pod she was on a little mission for us.Romelle this is my girlfriend Elyse,Elyse this is my best friend Romelle"she said,i shook hands with Romelle. Allura turned to me and her face scrunched up in   
disgust And she pushed me away from her.  
"What?"  
"You smell horrible Elyse"Romelle says  
"Oh,well I have just been working out in the gym for like 3 hours"i explained,  
"Go take a shower"she says"God I forgot how badly you sweat after a work out in the gym"  
"But I don't wanna take a shower tho"i say"its to much work"  
"Go take a shower or your sleeping on the sofa tonight"Allura said,i pouted.  
"Fine"i said and walked out to my room,i go to the shower and start running the shower.  
I wonder if Allura still has my moisturizing cream I thought while looking in the guards under the sink.  
I can't find it.  
I walk back down to the kitchen,Allura's still there.  
"I thought I told you to go have a shower"she snapped.  
"Well i am,so you know we're my moisturizing cream is?"i asked.  
"No think you ran out,we'll get some more next time we are at a space mall,ok"she said.  
"Ok" i pout yet again.  
I go back to my room and get into the shower.

30 odd minutes later im out of the shower and I'm dressed,i got dressed in a black spaghetti strap tshirt with a grey fannel, black skinny jeans and pull my hair into a messy bun and pin my fridge back. I go out of my room and find all the paladins plus Allura,Romelle and Coran all in the lounge having a wild conversation.  
I walk over and sit in between Coran and Allura.  
"Whats going on?"i ask coran.  
"I don't even know anymore"coran said.  
"Well i did fucking eat the rest of your crazy Altean crisps or whatever there called Allura!"lance shouted standing up.  
"Yeah he didnt eat them"keith said trying to hold his boyfriend back from attacking Allura. I wrapped my arm around Allura's waist and pulled her into my lap.  
"Calm down"i whisper into her ear,she sort of calms down.  
"Elyse your altean marks are 2 differnt colours" pidge points out.  
"Well done number 5"coran says I see pidge roll her eyes.  
"Shall we teach them about Altean marks"i ask/whisper into Allura's ear.  
"Sure why not?"she says relaxing her head on my shoulder.  
"Ok so back when Altea was around when you were 12 to 13 years old you'd get you 'marks' and until that time they'd be white"i explained "different colours mean different things.Pink means your ment to be a leader,green means healer,red alchemist or potion master,blue means your good at advice and your ment to be loyal to one person,purple means a fighter,orange means your ment to be good at making food and your get powers to do with your altean marks that you were expected to control and if you were really lucky you'd get 2 different colours"  
"So your a fighter and a healer"keith said.  
I nodded.  
"I used to fight in a battle and heal people while I fought,almost like an aura of healing"i said"some people would only fight with me because they always felt safe with me"  
"That's cool"lance said.  
"So does that mean that romelle is a healer then?"pidge asked.  
"Probally,I'll give her some lessons if she lived"i say and Romelle nods.  
"I'd love that"Romelle said.


	7. Chapter 5

~time skip~(a few weeks)  
No ones pov  
The paladins,Allura and Elyse were on a rescue mission. Elyse and Allura had dressed in galra uniform since they could manipulate their skin colour/size.They had taken the green lion.

Elyse's pov  
Pidge,lance and hunk had ran off to get information from the control room while me,Allura,keith and shiro went to free the prisoners.Me and Allura walked around a corner and i had to resist the urge to hold her hand.We made it to the prisoners quarter and shiro busted the door open.  
"Come on everyone out"shiro ordered in his 'dad' tone.The prisoners all nodded their heads frantically and rusted out and that happened with the next couple cells.

Suddenly the ships alarm went off and robot soldiers came running around the corners.  
"Allura,Shiro get the prisoners out,Keith come with me"i say ripping my helmet off and summoning my altean Bayard.  
I ran at the robotic galran soldiers and my brain went into battle mode,i saw keith sommon his Bayard in the corner of my vision.  
I had defeated about 5 waves off robots when i suddenly got pinned back and i heard Allura scream.  
"ELYSE!!"it was too late someone had an iron like grip on me and I was unable to move.  
"I'll get out off here 'llura,I promise,"I said looking into her blue eyes.  
Then everything went black.

When i wake up I'm in a cell. im no longer in my paladin armour but in prison rags you know then one that has a black body suit and purple 'crop top' yeah that one.  
Suddenly the door opens and there are 2 galra soldiers.  
"Hagger wants you" one of them said I mumble a what ever and walk out with them.  
Soon we reach a door with purple symbols and it opens.  
One of them mutters a good luck and leaves me in this room.  
Haggar comes out of the shadows and i recognize her face somewhere but i shrug it off.  
"What do you want from me?"I asked in a serious tone.  
"Oh you paladins,always go straight to conclusions,I'll tell you what I want gold paladin,i want information about voltron"she says.  
"You'll get nothing out of me"i said,suddenly she throws something at me and i feel immediate pain and i crumble up on the floor in pain.  
"You bitch"I mumble.  
"How about I ask the question again.Give me information about VOLTRON!!"she screams.  
"NEVER"I scream back and this keeps going on she tortures me until I'm not saying anything.  
I thought I was stronger than this,i thought I could do better than this.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter I said that Elyse had 'paladin armour' her paladin armour is gold btw.  
> Enjoy  
> Warning:swearing

3 months later  
Allura's pov  
3 months of searching. I'm starting to loose hope.the last 3 months, since Elyse got 'kidnapped' on our misson, i haven't been sleep well at all.  
Me,pidge and keith have been searching galra bases every so often and coran has been keeping his eye out for singular/alone galra ships.

I hope we find her soon.

Elyse's pov  
I woke up to my cellmate,matt,kicking me in the chest.  
"El,wake up"he said.  
"Get lost,let me fucking sleep"i said rolling over.  
He kicked me again.I sat up.  
"What the fuck do you want Mathew,im trying to sleep"i said rubbing my eyes and squinting at the idiot in front of me,then I saw that he had an open wound in his left arm.  
"For fucks sake zarkon"i mumbled and made matt sit on the little ledge we have in our small cell.  
"What happened this time?"i asked him.  
"I was in the arena" he stated,i rolled my eyes.  
"We really need to form a plan to get us both out of this shit hole"i said.  
"Yeah i agree,but were would we go?"he asked.  
"I've got a place"i said"we can try to get out of here tonight,do you know which cell your dad is in?"i asked/said.  
"He's been moved ships,i asked one of the guard while in the arena"matt said sadly.I nodded my head.  
"We'll find him,i promise"I said and Matt nodded.  
I worked my altean healing 'magic' on him and we worked out a plan to get out of this shit hole.

~a few hours later~  
Me and Matt had gotten out of our cell and i had stole some galra soldiers uniform and changed my skin tone to purple.We had made it to the escape pods when another officer had stopped us.  
"Hide behind the ship"i hissed at him.  
"What are you doing here soldier?"the officer had asked.  
"Um......just checking for prisoners escaping sir,i thought I saw something so i was checking"i said doing the galra salute.  
"Very well keep up the good work,Vrepit sa!"he said saluting.  
"Vrepit sa!!"i said saluting (again).  
I had made sure the officer had left before i called matt out.  
"That was awesome!"he said.  
"Thanks now get in,this is our only chance to escape"i said and we hurried into the pod,and I pressed eject, once we were out of site of the galra ship we had been enslave in we let out a sigh.  
"Phew,we're free"i said.  
"Don't jinks it"matt said,i chuckled.  
I walked over to the control panel of the ship and placed the co-ordaines of the B.O.M base.  
"Where are we going then?"matt asked sitting down on one of the food boxes.  
"Well the first place we could go my girlfriends place,well she could be anywhere cause of her being in voltron and everything.But if we go to this rebel base they could give us Allura's placing"i said.  
"Wait what?your girlfriend is a paladin on voltron"matt said sitting up.i nodded remembering Allura's face when her dad had shown her voltron.  
"That's amazing"he said.  
"I know ok,now you should get some sleep"i said.  
"Aww but what about you,you need sleep as well"matt whined.  
"Well I've actually slept today,and besides you dont know where we are even going"i said,matt rolled his eyes and huffed.  
"Fine"and he lied down on the box he was sitting on.  
"Good night Matthew"i mumbled and kept my eyes out for the base or voltron.


	9. Chapter 7

Still Elyse's pov  
I've calculated the time it would take us to get to the B.O.M base.A few days maybe a week at most.  
We stopped at the space mall to change our clothes,matt was still asleep so i managed to get some money and bought some clothes and slipped out while matt was asleep.  
Matt's outfit was a green hoodie and ripped blue jeans while my outfit was an over sized black punk tshirt and ripped black skinny jeans.

I got back and woke matt up,i told him to get changed(since I was already to get changed) and i stood outside the ship.

This was gonna be a long trip.

Allura's pov  
the paladins,coran and i were in yet another meeting on how to find Elyse.  
"We could spilt up and corner multiple galra ships"keith requested.  
"We could go multiple places and as Me around,for all we know she could have escaped"pidge requested.  
"I'm out of ideas"shiro said.  
"I don't know, she's been missing for 3 months now,we've searched almost all the ships."I said trying to remember the last time I saw her smile.  
"She gotta have escaped,i mean have you seen her strength and sneaking skills"pidge said.  
"I agree with pidge,she could have escaped"shiro said.i nodded in agreement.  
"We'll choose multiple places each day and send search parties,coran alurt the coalition please"i said"getting Elyse back is our second most important priority"

I'll get you back el,we're working on it.

Elyse's pov  
Matt was stering the ship since i explained to where we were going,i also told him to keep an eye out for the castle of lion.I was lying on a box,thinking of 'llura.  
God i miss her.  
"El!"matt says.i sit up.  
"Yeah?"i ask walking over to his chair.  
"Do you recognize that ship?"he said pointing at a ship in the distance that looked alot like the castle of lions.  
"Get out of the seat,let me drive"i said frantically he moved and sat back down on his box.I kicked the ship into 

Still Elyse's pov  
I've calculated the time it would take us to get to the B.O.M base.A few days maybe a week at most.  
We stopped at the space mall to change our clothes,matt was still asleep so i managed to get some money and bought some clothes and slipped out while matt was asleep.  
Matt's outfit was a green hoodie and ripped blue jeans while my outfit was an over sized black punk tshirt and ripped black skinny jeans (picture above).

I got back and woke matt up,i told him to get changed(since I was already to get changed) and i stood outside the ship.

This was gonna be a long trip.

Allura's pov  
the paladins,coran and i were in yet another meeting on how to find Elyse.  
"We could spilt up and corner multiple galra ships"keith requested.  
"We could go multiple places and as Me around,for all we know she could have escaped"pidge requested.  
"I'm out of ideas"shiro said.  
"I don't know, she's been missing for 3 months now,we've searched almost all the ships."I said trying to remember the last time I saw her smile.  
"She gotta have escaped,i mean have you seen her strength and sneaking skills"pidge said.  
"I agree with pidge,she could have escaped"shiro said.i nodded in agreement.  
"We'll choose multiple places each day and send search parties,coran alurt the coalition please"i said"getting Elyse back is our second most important priority"

I'll get you back el,we're working on it.

Elyse's pov  
Matt was stering the ship since i explained to where we were going,i also told him to keep an eye out for the castle of lion.I was lying on a box,thinking of 'llura.  
God i miss her.  
"El!"matt says.i sit up.  
"Yeah?"i ask walking over to his chair.  
"Do you recognize that ship?"he said pointing at a ship in the distance that looked alot like the castle of lions.  
"Get out of the seat,let me drive"i said frantically he moved and sat back down on his box.I kicked the ship into hyper drive,towards the castle.  
"Come on,come on"i mumbled as we we're getting close to the castle.  
We were pretty much 100 feet away from the castle when Coran popped up on the screen and a force field went around the ship.  
"Coran let me in"i said.  
"Ok wait a second."he turned around and shouted"ALLURA!!"  
He pressed a button and the force field dropped.I turned my head to matt to see him jumping up and down.  
"You ok matt?"i asked as i faced my attention to driving.  
"I'm just really proud of myself"he said.  
"Well,well done matt"i said and we were now inside the castle.I pulled matt out of the ship and we were faced by Allura running through the doors.  
I ran to her and picked her up on impact.  
"I've missed you so much"he whispered as i pulled her into a kiss.  
"Me you"i said pulling away.Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the paladins and Romelle,apart from coran of course.  
"Matt?"i heard pidge said.  
"KATIE!"Matt shouted as the ran at each other.i looked at the cute sibling reunion.  
"Did you know they were siblings?"Allura asked.  
"Matt never told me,tho I did find his face familiar when we meet"i said.  
"Well your back and that's all that matters"allura said and i kissed her again,she pulled me and Matt into the control room.  
"Nice ship"matt said.  
"I said that the first time i saw keith and lance interact"i said and me and pidge high fived.  
I saw keith roll his eyes.  
"Welcome back Elyse"romelle said and hugged me.

I really hope that it'll stay like this for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and share


End file.
